Still
by Beautiful Duchannes
Summary: Set after COG. A look at the ups and downs of Jace and Clary's relationship. There will be fights, make ups, and fluff. Rated T for mild language
1. Chapter 1

"I don't want to hear it Jace! There's no way to justify flirting with other girls in front of me. She was about to kiss you and you were going to let her." Clary was already insecure enough without being reminded how much better Jace could do.

"I already told you clary I thought they were succubus'. I've been trying to tell you that." Jace retorted.

"Bullshit. You and I both know that's a lie. You could tell a succubus and a mundane apart in your sleep." Clary fumed.

"Maybe I'm just bored of our relationship." He yelled.

Clary wasn't angry anymore she was hurt. She turned around and went to the bathroom to change she didn't want to hear anymore.

When clary walked into the bathroom Jace got a chance to think and he regretted everything. He shouldn't have said he's bored the relationship. That is one of the worst things he could have said. It made him think back to when they thought they were related and how he acted towards her. It was a horrible time. He hated it because of how much he loves her.

Clary and Jace rarely fight but when they do its big, but this is by far the worst. So he just stripped off his jeans and shoes then went to bed. He got in with his back to the bathroom door. It was all his fault and now the love of his life was probably thinking about breaking up with him. That's when he heard the bathroom door open.

When clary came out a few minutes later in a tank top and sleep shorts he was lying in their bed in boxers and a t-shirt. His back was to her. His body stiff. She wanted nothing more than to forget everything. To just hold him and sleep in each others embrace. But she knew she couldn't. She couldn't just wrap her arms around him until everything was ok. She did the only thing she could do.

She laid down in bed with her back to him and cried. She shouldn't have overreacted.

Clary had just gone to get them drink and Jace was still on the dance floor. Girls were swarming him as usual. Yet as always his eyes were only on clary. She knew it must have meant nothing. Seeing Jace flirt was with that girl was just a reminder of how much better he could do. Something inside her just snapped and she left. Jace followed her and by the time they were back at the institute it had become a screaming match. Clary was regretting everything she had said.

Clary loves him. She loves him more than anything. Yet she might have just ruined everything. Before she knew what was going on Jace turned her towards him and took his thumb to wipe her tears. She realized that her sobs must have been enough to make him want to comfort her. Clary felt their legs tangle, his hands warm in her back and she could almost forget everything. She could almost forget all that had been said and done. But she couldn't. She didn't want to fight again she just wanted to talk and apologize.

She pulled away and looked into his eyes. "I'm sorry. I overreacted I know I did. When you were flirting it was just a reminder that you could do better than me. You're Jace lightwood, shadowhunter extraordinaire with good looks and charm. I'm just clary fray, a shadowhunter. It hurts me knowing how easily you could leave me and how broken I would be without you. I love you. I will always love you, but that doesn't mean you will always love me." It felt great to get her feelings out. It was just what she needed.

Clary was searching Jace's eyes and found love and hurt. "Clary do you really think you're just a shadowhunter? You are so much more. You are a strong beautiful woman who can create new runes and has more love and compassion than I have ever seen. Clarissa I would never leave you. You are my everything and I could never do better even if I wanted to. I hate fighting with you. It makes my life hell. I hate that I hurt you. I am so sorry. It was my fault. I swear on the Angel, I thought she was a succubus. I would never do anything to jeopardize what we have. I feel horrible about what I said to you. I'm not tired if our relationship. I never wanted to be with you because we thought we were related I have always wanted to be with you because you are you. Because I love you."

She looked into his eyes searching for any hint that he was lying, but she knew he wasn't. Jace doesn't lie, he's truthful even to a fault. She twined their fingers together and looked at them as she spoke.

"I'm such an idiot. Of course you weren't lying. You never lie. God I love you so much. I could never love anyone as much as I love you. I lo-" but she was cut off by Jace's lips on hers.

She immediately melted onto the kiss. Forgetting about everything for a second and just thinking of Jace's lips on hers. She could tell he was putting all of his love into the kiss and so was she.

When they finally pulled away Jace looked into her eyes and said, "Let's just forget about everything and go to bed."

"I like that idea. I love you." She replied and kissed him.

"I love you. Goodnight clary." Then they fell asleep. Jace with an arm around Clary's waist and their legs tangled. Not worrying about what would happen to them because no matter what they will always have each other.

* * *

**AN: Hey guys I hope you like it. This is my first fic so it probably sucks. I'm thinking about continuing it with the morning after and their lives now. tell me what you think if you like it I'll continue it if not I'll just leave it as a one-shot.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not in anyway own The Mortal Instruments or its characters. All rights go to Cassandra Clare.**

When clary woke up the next day she was still protectively wrapped in Jace's arms around her waist. Her back was to him so she turned around to look at him. He always looks so peaceful in his sleep. Normally he looks so guarded and alert, but when he sleeps he lets his guard down.

His eyelids fluttered open and gold met green. They just stared at each other not quite sure what to say but enjoying the silence and each other's presence.

Jace spoke first. "I say we forget about last night and I'll take you on a proper date. We'll go see a movie and I'll take you out to dinner. I'll even give Izzy the whole day to get you ready even though you don't need it you're perfect as you are. I just want to do something nice for you after everything I said and did last night. I don't want to to start not wanting this relationship or ever be sad because of me. I'm anything but bored of our relationship. I love you and it kills me that I hurt you. So what do you say?"

Clary looked up at him through her lashes and smiled, "You still love me after last night?"

"I would still love you even if you broke up with me. I will still love you after this life. So will you go on a date with me?

"I would love to go on a date with you."

Jace smiled, "I promise no shadowhunting unless it's an emergency. I will only bring one short seraph blade. Tonight is about you and me.

Clary was walking towards the movie theater to meet Jace. They had decided to have a normal mundane date. No shadowhunting unless it was an emergency. Jace even said he would only bring one short seraph blade. Clary was bringing a dagger. It was hidden under a very short tight black dress with 7 inch red stilettos. Her makeup was simple, Izzy had given her a more natural look. She was now starting to regret letting Izzy dress her considering how cold she was and how hard it was to walk in these shoes. She hated that seven inch rule.

When she finally got to the movie theater she started looking for Jace. She immediately found him leaning against a wall with two girls talking to him. Jace was wearing mundane clothes. A white t-shirt that you could see his marks through along with a black leather jacket and jeans. He looked very uninterested and seemingly oblivious to the fact that they were flirting with him. Clary knows jace loves her yet she couldn't help the jealousy burning inside her. These girls were much prettier than her. It was just another reminder how out of her league Jace is, how much better he could do. When Clary came back to reality she saw the girls slip something into Jace's hand and walk away. Clary started walking towards him again realizing she had stopped. She felt a blush creep up her neck when she saw Jace's eyes light up when he saw her. Jace walked towards her and warped his arms around her. He murmured in her ear, "You look beautiful." That only made her blush more.

"So flirt with any cute girls lately?" Clary asked. She couldn't help the venom she heard in her voice. She was jealous.

"I wouldn't go as far as to say flirt. More like trapped between a wall and horny mundane girls." Jace said as he pulled away slightly to look into her eyes. "Besides I only have eyes for you." he whispered before pressing his lips against hers.

Clary immediately melted into the kiss. Jace always had the right thing to say. When he wasn't being his cocky arrogant self he was really sweet. She could have stayed like that for hours, just standing there kissing jace and wrapped up in his arms. Unfortunately a high pitched voice interrupted them.

"Oh my god! Clary Fray is that you?! I haven't seen you in ages! Wow you actually look almost nice tonight. So why did you and Simon drop out of school. I heard it's because you got pregnant with his kid, but looking at you, you aren't fat enough to be pregnant. By the way who is this hottie next to you." Clary turned around and knew that the annoying voice belonged a popular girl in her old school, Leah Franklin. Leah only knew clary because they used to be chemistry partners.

"Hi Leah. It's nice to see you. Simon and I just dropped out because we both have a lot going on in our lives right now. I am not nor have I been pregnant." She said apprehensively. "This is my boyfriend Jace."

Jace just nodded his head and smiled looking bored. Leah started laughing and threw her head back.

"Come on clary you really think I'm going to believe he," she said pointed her finger at Jace "is dating you. No offense but he's way too hot to like you. Besides everyone knows you're dating that geeky guy Simon. Now who is he really and can I have his number?" Leah said with a seductive smirk and hair flip. She batted her eyelashes at Jace waiting for his number.

Jace was clearly starting to get annoyed. So he looked at Leah and in a bored tone replied, "No you cannot have his number seeing as he is standing right here while you insult his girlfriend. Why don't you just run off and find your preppy friends while I take my girlfriend on a date."

Leah was dumb struck. She just whispered sorry and walked away leaving Jace and Clary alone again. Jace turned to clary and draped his arm protectively around her shoulders pulling her close. He walked them to a quiet corner and turned her towards him. Jace tilted her head up and saw tears forming in her emerald green eyes, "Hey don't cry. She's just a mean girl who means nothing."

"No she's right I probably look stupid dressed up like this. I shouldn't have tried to pull off an outfit that I obliviously can't."

"I think you can pull it off and do. You look gorgeous in anything including this. How about we go see our movie and forget all about this." He said while tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

Clary gave him a small smile wiping her eyes and said okay. Jace smiled and kissed her forehead as they walked into the theater.

* * *

**AN: Happy New Year! I decided to make this into a story about Jace and Clary's life after City Of Glass. I hope you all like it. I will try to update once a week mostly on weekends because this term is going to be hard for me. The next chapter will be about the date and everything that happens. I've already started on it so it should be up soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

As Jace and I left the theater hand in hand I could tell something was off. I couldn't quite put my finger on it but there was something. I looked around and saw it. I figured it out. A demon was following us. Of course a demon was following us. Why would the universe want to let me have one night with my boyfriend without being a shadowhunter? I leaned over to Jace and whispered, "You see it too right?"

He gave me a weird look and said, "Of course I see it, but I'm ignoring it because we said no shadowhunting unless it was an emergency. I intend to live up to that and just have a wonderful date with my beautiful girlfriend."

"Jace I love that you are willing to do that for me it's amazing, but why don't we lead it into an alley and kill it? I don't want it to kill some innocent mundane when we could easily take care of it. I would have so much guilt for the rest of the night knowing we could have stopped it." I responded.

"Ok but you have to promise not to fight," he whispered and raised his hand to her cheek brushing her hair back behind her ear. "I don't want anything to happen to you. Ever."

After Jace spoke he kissed me. Just a light brush of lips, nothing big but enough to let me know he loves me. Reluctantly I nodded and said ok. With that we turned down the alley and waited for the demon.

Still being pretty new to this world I couldn't tell what type of demon it was all I knew was that I was glad I didn't have to be facing this demon. Hunting brings a thrill but it still scares me. It isn't as bad when I am fighting fully prepared, but knowing Jace only has a short blade with him is not comforting.

When they demon came down the alley to corner us the fight, if I can even call it that, was quick. With a swish of his blade the demon was gone. I ran up to Jace and hugged him giving him a quick peck on the lips. Jace had other ideas. He held me to him and gave me a slow passionate kiss that left me breathless.

Kisses with Jace are one of my absolute favorite things. I could tell you about the way his eyes looked right when he woke up or about how mangoes are his favorite fruit but when he kisses me it's a wonder I can even remember my birthday. When he finally pulled away he rested his forehead against mine and smiled.

Jace wove his fingers into mine as we started walking back out of the alley. We were walking in a comfortable silence to the institute when we heard an annoying high pitched voice yell, "Jacey!"

When we turned around I saw a girl with platinum blond hair and a face that had more make-up on it than a store holds in stock. She wore a too low shirt, a too short skirt, and too high heels. She ran up to Jace and kissed him square on the mouth and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. Jace's eyes were open and I could tell that with her arms wrapped around his neck like that he couldn't get her off without hurting her.

"Take your hands off him." I said my voice cracking, "Because he is the only one that I have ever been in love with. I don't want to imagine what you've done together, but I sure as hell don't need to see anything. He is my boyfriend and a slut like you should still at least have the decency not to be a homewrecker."

This got her attention. She spun to me and shot me a death glare and slapped me across the face. This of course was not a good idea considering all of the training I had recently been doing. I had slapped her right across the face when I felt a pair of strong protective arms lock around my waist.

I immediately knew it was Jace. He started whispering, "Don't let her get the better of you. I know you could take her but you don't have to. I love you and only you. Calm down."

Hearing Jace say those words calmed me more than anything could have. The girl turned to me and said, "Come on Jacey leave your girlfriend so we can have some fun."

I opened my mouth to interject when Jace spoke, "No. Don't you get I am in love with my girlfriend. You were a one night stand. Clary means more to me than anything else in the world and I would never leave her. Especially not for someone like you."

She scoffed and walked away. Once she was out of sight Jace turned to me and said, "I'm so sorry about this Clary. I wish I could change all of the things I've done in the past. She is one of my biggest regrets."

I could see the deep regret he had for everything that happened. "Jace I know that you regret all those girls you've slept with. You have told me so many times you do. But you don't need to be sorry. You didn't even know I existed back then. I love you and nothing can change that. You are the only person I have ever truly loves." I said and gave him a soft kiss.

Jace smiled and wrapped an arm around me, "I'm sorry this date night didn't turn out as I had planned it."

I smirked and said, "I'm sure you can make up for it once we get back to the institute." And with that he quickened his pace.

Once we arrived back at the institute we went straight to our room. When the door was closed he had me pinned against it kissing me. After a couple of minutes I felt his tongue on my bottom lip asking for entrance. I happily obliged. Soon enough I felt his had inching up my dress which I happily let him.

When we finished we walked out to the kitchen to find Izzy sitting at the table. "Hey Clary there's a letter here. It's from your mom. I would have given it to you when she came but I walked past your room and knew I shouldn't interrupt your alone time." She said and winked while handing me the letter.

I opened it and smiled. "Guys my mom and Luke are finally getting married. It's a wedding invitation. The wedding is in two weeks. I've been waiting for this for so long. Luke will actually be my dad now."

"Wait there's a wedding? Oh my god Clary we get to go shopping now! Ok we will go tomorrow and get everything." Izzy screeched.

Jace just smiled at me and my night was officially perfect.

* * *

**AN: Wow guys I am beyond sorry with how long this chapter took me to write. I had a serious case of writers block. But It's up now and i am starting on the next chapter. Any requests for what should happen. Thank you to everyone who followed and favorited the story. Have a great day guys.**


End file.
